


Varian tries lemons for the first time, yay!

by SelinaBeckendorf



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies trying lemons for the first time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaBeckendorf/pseuds/SelinaBeckendorf
Summary: Baby Varian tries lemons for the first time!!





	Varian tries lemons for the first time, yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot posted on AO3! To be perfectly honest, expect a lot of fluff from me. Mostly Baby Varian and Good Papa Quirin because I live for that. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the fluff!!

“Okay, Varian. You ready?” Quirin asked his one year old son. Varian was in his chair, laughing and smacking his hands on the table. Today, he was gonna try lemons for the first time. His pale blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, that cute little smile on his face never fading, showing his tiny little teeth, the two front ones visibly larger than the others. He was so excited, it was hard for Quirin to keep a straight face. Heck, ever since Varian came into his life, he found it difficult not to smile, especially when the baby looked at his papa, laughed and held his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

“Alrighty.” The man said, holding out the small piece of lemon to his baby’s mouth. Varian took it in his mouth. Once his brain processed what the lemon tasted like, he made a face and spit it out. Quirin laughed. He began to take to piece away before Var reached his chubby little baby hands out to stop him. 

“No?” He asked his son, clearly amused. 

“Okay, if you insist.” He held the citrus out in front of his baby again, said baby taking it in his mouth again before spitting it back out.

They repeated this process until Varian finally pushed the lemon away, done with making sure that his senses weren’t deceiving him. Laughing, Quirin threw the lemon away and picked his tiny son up. Varian began laughing and kicking his legs and shaking his arms in delight. While his daddy walked up the stairs to get him ready for his nap, Varian was messing with Quirin’s hair, finding it fascinating.

They both learned something very important that day: Their family do not like lemons.


End file.
